


Our Beginning

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of Danny and Ethan's honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passion56321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/gifts).



Danny and Ethan walked hand in hand along a deserted Hawaiian beach. The sun would be setting soon and Danny wanted to watch it with the man he married only two days ago. He found the spot a perfect spot and sat down, not caring his clothes would be wet from the waves coming in or that he would be covered in sand. 

Ethan sat behind him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Danny against his chest. He pressed a kiss to Danny’s neck before looking out towards the water. “So, I think it’s finally sinking in that I actually married you.”

Danny smiled and held up his hand, the ring glinting in the fading sunlight. “It does seem pretty surreal doesn’t it?” 

Ethan reached out and took Danny’s hand. “So, this is the beginning of the rest of our lives?”

Danny nodded. “I believe so.” He turned his head and kissed Ethan. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ethan said, returning the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, he pulled away to look at the ocean again. “So, how long before we can start thinking of having kids?”

Danny laughed. “Give it a few more years Ethan.”

“So that means you do want kids with me?”

“One day,” Danny answered, resting his head on Ethan’s shoulder. “But for now I just want to enjoy having you all to myself.”

Ethan smiled and held Danny tighter. “I never wanted anyone else. After we met, I knew. I knew you were the one for me. Now I have you and I am never letting you go again.”

“Good, because I wouldn’t let you leave again,” Danny said, turning around and straddling Ethan’s lap, forgetting all about watching the sunset. He pushed Ethan to the sand and leaned in for a kiss. Ethan kissed back, hands sliding under Danny’s shirt. “We haven’t made it official yet,” Danny said a few minutes later. 

“You want to do it here? On the beach?”

Danny smiled. “What better place to do it?”

Ethan chuckled. “I’m so glad I married you.” He cupped Danny’s face and gave him another kiss. “You’re perfect.”


End file.
